caves_roguelikefandomcom-20200223-history
Abilities
Abilities are special skills in Caves that character and some other units have. There are 5 types of abilities and they consume only energy. Since using abilities is independent of stats, unit states, tile states, health and items, it can be a powerful tool in later stages of the game, when you have certain levels of upgrades in energy-related modules and improvements. You can choose the ability you want when starting a new run. Character can only have 1 ability at one time. Abilities cannot be changed mid-run unless you return to shelter through a home portal and step into the Armor Capsule. Each new save file has Super Speed and Teleportation unlocked by default. You can unlock the remaining 3 abilities by purchasing the corresponding improvements using emeralds. Abilities are either on-off or one-off. On-off abilities can keep lasting for multiple turns by toggling on and off. Both toggling on and off the abilities take 1 turn. While one-off abilities require activation each time units use the abilities. Character receives a small amount of damage due to overloading if the energy depletes while the ability is on. Super Speed * On-off ability * Toggling on the ability does not use a turn. Toggling off the ability use a turn. * While Super Speed is on, character's moves are greatly accelerated, allowing character to outpace other units and the environment to perform mutiple actions in a single turn. * By default the Speed Force of the ability is 1'', meaning that character can have ''1 turn faster, or in other words, have 1 turn that everything does not count their turns except character and character's effect. In the next turn, everything will proceed as normal, the third turn repeats turn 1. ** Speed Force improvement can increase Speed Force permanently up to 3. ** Using certain types of armors increases Speed Force by 1-3, stackable with the aforementioned improvements. ** The longer the ability is on, each turn consumes more energy. * Critical hit chance of the first attack increases by 75% after a movement with Super Speed on. * Miss chance is about 2-5% with Super Speed on, depending on whether targets can action next turn. * Energy is not consumed when toggling on and off the ability. However, without enough energy (few points of energy), the ability cannot be turned on. * Movement and staying consume less energy comparing to attacking, using items and mining while Super Speed is on. * Dash on water * Currently, non-character units that show similar patterns of Super Speed are: ** Sentinel, same pace with character regardless of character's Speed Force (except for Rapid character's max upgraded speed force, who is faster than Sentinel up to location 4) Teleportation * One-off ability * Teleportation allows user to teleport to a tile that is 2 tiles within the user. Teleporting onto an obstacle will breaks the obstacle. Teleporting to a non-firendly unit exerts teleport-strike by which user can tp to a tile adjacent to the target , then attack in melee and teleport back to user's original position in 1 turn. * By default, 'Improved Teleportation' value is 0, meaning character must return to original position after a teleport-strike. Using certain types of armors increases the value by 1-3. With value 1, character can choose a tile to teleport away after the melee attack. With values 2, character can teleport-strike 2 different non-friendly units in range, and then choose the tile to teleport away. Similarly, with values 3 character can attack 3 enemies in 1 turn. * An improvement Teleportation Trail can be purchased to allow character to leave a lasting purple mark on the last tile that the character teleported away from. The character can teleport to the marked tile without costing a turn, but it still consumes energy. * Energy consumptions in decending order: ** Tp to an empty tile > tp to an obstacle >teleport-strike * Currently, non-character units that show similar patterns of Teleportation are: ** Imp, Improved Teleportation 1, note that imp can teleport to a place beyond 2 tiles and sight. ** Teleporting guard, which is also the location 1 Boss, can tp to a place beyond 2 tiles and sight. Invisibility * On-off ability * While Invisibility is on, character is invisible to all other units. Performing weapon attacks unmask the user for one turn. * While Invisibility ability and invisibility effect are both active, energy will not be consumed until invisibility effect disappears. * Activation of Invisibility generates several illusory clones of character around the user if there is 0-1 clone on the field. The clones do not attack or block, but can dodge weapon attacks by chance. * The clones disappear if they are hit or character moves to the same tile with the clones. The clones disappear within 0-2 turns after toggling off the ability. The clones disappear ~7-9 turns after their generation even the ability remains on. * Non-friendly units slightly tend to target the clones rather than character when attacking. * An improvement can be purchased to increase the movement speed of character while Invisibility is on. * Rarely, iluusory clones can damage enemies with shock barrier. * Currently, non-character units that show similar patterns of Teleportation are: ** Split Guardian Shadow Copy * On-off ability * While Shadow Copy is on, a shadow copy of character will be invoked randomly around character. The copy will not be summoned on tiles of doors or gate. Stats of the copy are randomly distributed upon each invocation. Health of the copy are full upon each invocation. The copy follows character like other allied units do. * The copy disappears and the ability automatically turns off if, ** the copy's health drops to 0 ** character's energy drops to 0 ** the ability is deactivated ** the copy is too far away from character * Non-friendly units tend to target the clones rather than character when attacking. * An improvement can be purchased to increases the health of the shadow copy by 50%. * Currently, non-character units that show similar patterns of Shadow Copy are: ** Sentinel, summons shadow copies while in combat with >1 enemy. Energy Impulse * One-off ability * On activation of Energy Impulse, character can unleash a splash of energy in a certain direction or in radial direction. After the first tap on the ability button, tapping a tile or an unit to chooses the discharge direction, tapping the character produces the radial energy impulse. * The AoE of Energy impulse are different in cardinal directions, diagonal directions and radial direction. * Energy impulse will damage and push away all in-ranged units 1 tile back if there is no obstacles or blocks inbetween or nearby. Energy impulse has a chance to destroy the front-most common blocks and obstacles (mostly within 2 tiles range). * Pushing an unit against a common block will pushes the unit 1 tile back and destroy the block, dealing extra damage to the unit. If the block is a harder stone, it damages the stone, damaging/mining it again can destroy the stone. Not applicable to undestroyable blocks. * Energy impulse cannot push units into lakes but it effect is not blocked by lakes. * Energy impulse affects invisible units. * Energy impulse cannot penetrate doors or gates. * An improvement can be purchased to make energy impulse surely breaks energy shields, but the target will not receive damage and be pushed. Without improvement, energy impulse damages the energy shields, the target will not receive damage and be pushed. * Currently, non-character units that show similar patterns of Energy Impulse are: ** Inferno Golem ** Elite Electric Golem ** Gold Golem ** Split Guardian Drone Station * One-off ability * Deploys a Hybrid Spider Bot on a selected tile within 2 range. * Using the ability on a damaged Hybrid Spider Bot can repair it by a proportion of health. The repairing cost is about 50% of that of deploying. * The spider bots behave similarly to Spider bot "Defender".